


Take Flowers to Midnight Lanterns

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades and Persephone AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Owen was used to being alone for eons, scorned by other Gods. Now...one Goddess will change his life forever.(aka. hades and persephone au)





	Take Flowers to Midnight Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably become a series of fics, may not be linear, but who the hell knows (might write some with role reversals cause it could be hella fun and still work) - i hope you enjoy! Please remember to like/reblog/message me if you liked this au to get more of it! (Thanks as always, to my beta Clare! Love you!)

Owen never truly liked summer. He knew he was cold and had been for centuries, but he never truly understood why he hated the summer so much. He had gone through numerous phases in his time, the relentless and cold ruler, the merciless ruler, the neglectful ruler, before he finally landed on tired. He was tired and lonely. He had the company of his three headed dog, but now that society had moved on, they were just three dogs, bounding and excited as they got to roam the mortal world with him once every year. 

Loneliness came with the territory of being a god, especially a god tricked into guarding the dead and where their souls rest. Owen had often wished for a life where he was mortal; where he could roam and want more. Instead, he was trapped in the dark cities, lanterns guiding those to peace, but cold and unfeeling all the same. Made to stay among the dead, listening to their cries for mortal life haunted him, but he could not allow the dead to roam. So, he was seen and treated as a tyrant, the dead scorning him, and no further actions were to come of them. What else could he do to them? Make them more dead? It was a veiled threat and everyone saw through it. Sure, he was powerful, but they were all dead anyway. 

The underworld was made homely enough, places built for the dead, living however they wished, homes built next to, on top of each other, filling their way up like a mountain of the deceased. This system seemed to work; to not harm them, but to cherish them as best as he could, whilst remaining distant. Coddling the dead did more harm than good, and Owen learnt the hard way. 

His one day of rest, he spent on the surface. It was brighter and warmer, but Owen knew the dogs wanted to be separated, that they wanted to go race in the sunlight for just a day. When Charlie, Delta and Echo became too tired, too worn from the  millennia of service to Owen, he unbound them, letting them rest in the Underworld. He checked up on them constantly, his new three headed hound keeping the realm under lock and key. 

Blue, Rexy, and Temper, all replaced the older dogs. Blue, an eager cattle dog had piercing blue eyes when it had passed on, leaving herself in his care. She loved Owen dearly, rarely leaving him a moment of peace. He didn’t mind though. Next came Rexy, the loyal and fierce german shepherd that guarded by Owen’s side the moment they met. The final hound, Temper, was the wild and rambunctious blue stafford terrier that Owen couldn’t help but have a fondness for. They were his guard and protector, and he was theirs. 

Every year, after the long years they spent under everything, Owen let them join him, and sometimes he’d let them run wild. They always stayed nearby, even when excited. There was a town that had beautiful gardens, dog parks and cafes, that have come to know him as the strange loner that comes once a year.  

Owen liked having the time away from the crowds, hidden away for solitude that was limited in the underworld. He often wondered what his brother’s did, if they walked the earth and enjoyed the people before they would eventually leave this place. There came times where Owen despised people; the constant problems they had they were eventually burdened onto him. Yet, there were times where he envied them for how they could freely walk wherever they choose. Freedom and company both bothered him and taunted him. 

Setting the dogs off their leashes, he watched them bound across the park, falling over each other and play-fighting amongst themselves. In the shade of a tree, Owen sat against it, reading a book that was recommended by one of the people dwelling in his domain. Owen threw his hefty coat to the side, he positioned his knee up, shades down, and began reading. Rexy grew tired of the other two girls quickly, settling by Owen’s side and resting her head on his stretched out thigh. Managing to read for a while, Owen liked the peace of the day, slowly being drawn out by the bustle of the people navigating from store to store, conversing when they recognised people they hadn’t seen in a while. On this day, the only day he was allowed top-side...he couldn’t see his brothers, any other god - no one wanted to interact with the ruler of the dead. 

He’d had too many run in with other gods to have high opinions of them. 

Taking a breath, Owen glanced around, seeing the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen in his life. He was older than time, older than man, and this was the first time where he could genuinely say he was shocked into stillness. Owen almost lost the ability to function, blinded by the pureness of her. She was like a blazing sun, lighting up her surroundings. Dressed in a navy blue dress with floral prints scattered on it, going to the near the top of her knees, covered by a soft blue knitted cardigan, hair a blazing red as it hit her shoulders. For a moment, he was human - love at first sight and wanting to be with her - and he loved it. The moment was over before he could grab onto the memory of it. 

Picking up his jacket, Rexy stood beside him and Owen whistles for the two chasing dogs. They both glance up at him racing his way. “Come on,” he called. One last glance at the woman and he smiled.  _ Wow _ , he thought.  _ What it must be like to be human _ . As he bent to put the leashes on Rexy and the others, Blue suddenly raced past him, charging across the park. “Hey!” Owen called, just before the other two dogs chased after Blue. Owen ran after them, noticing that they were going towards the woman he had seen. Owen cursed under his breath, running harder, and stopping at the curbs edge as the dogs jumped and bounded towards the woman. She bent, rubbing at the dogs’ chest and laughing as they all begged for her attention. 

Up close, her attire was elegant; the dress still seemed the same, the knit cardigan had larger holes in it, she had nice flat boots on, the same colour tan belt tying in at her waist, and her hair was even brighter up close. 

“Oh wow,” she beamed.

“I’m sorry,” he tried, going to restrain the dogs, but he found himself staring at her once more. When she looked at him, she merely smiled to his awkward behaviour. “Hi,” he said, unsure of how the word escaped his lips, but he felt compelled to smile back at her. 

“You know, staring isn’t exactly polite,” she laughed and Owen composed himself, reaching down and attaching the leashes to the dogs. 

“I-I’m sure,” he laughs, trying to swallow the nervousness he felt. Wow, this must be what it was to be human. “I just haven’t seen someone so beautiful before,” he said, feeling the smirk before he made it intentional. The woman laughed, tucking hair behind her ear. 

“I think you should get out more,” she remarked, standing up to look at him again. 

“I don’t think I need to, when I’ve seen you,” he said, holding the dogs back as he felt himself smile more. The woman extended her hand. 

“Claire,” she introduced. 

“Owen,” he smiled and took her hand, shaking it lightly. Her skin was soft and warm. He wondered if she disliked how cold he was. She didn’t shrink away when she touched him, and Owen felt a warmth flooding his chest. 

“And who are these guys?” she asked, and Owen gave a sharp whistle, the dogs sitting and responding to him immediately. Claire stepped back, surprised by the act but smiling at the sight of it. 

“Blue, Temper, Rexy,” he said, pointing to each respectively. 

“You’ve picked...very unique names,” she shrugged. 

“They had different names when I got them, they just didn’t seem to fit,” Owen said, which was true, but they were names hidden amongst their souls, and he knew they’d like the names more the human names.

“A dog person are we?” she asked.

“You could say that,” Owen joked, feeling the weight of his chest lift. Claire asked if he would like company on a walk around the town, and Owen agreed. They spent a while, talking and chatting, discussing little different things; Claire owned a flower shop with her sister, and Owen lied through his teeth. 

“This is a small town, I haven’t seen you before,” she remarked. 

“I do...keep to myself mostly. I’ve got a full time job and I only ever get like...a day of peace,” he explained, not knowing how else to describe his work. He works with many...many people? It didn’t explain it much. He would have to come up with a better excuse later. 

“Sorry if I’m interrupting the peace,” she apologised and Owen shook his head. 

“No, you’re making it better,” he said, unable to lie about something like that. Claire smiled back, a blush growing on her cheeks. She shook it off, biting at her lip as though to hide her smile. Owen liked seeing her do that. 

The sun was going down, they found themselves in cafes, parks, anywhere - they just never wanted to part. Owen called his second in command, Franklin, who was a nervous wreck, but Owen trusted him to be organised and resourceful. Franklin had only been topside a few times, and didn’t like it as much as his role in the underworld. 

“Uh..Owen,” Franklin called, meeting them at the edge of street corner. Franklin seemed edgier than normal, but it was probably because it was summer. Sometimes Owen came in Winter and Franklin noted that he liked it far more than summer. 

“Franklin,” Owen called, waving politely, and Franklin’s brow furrowed at the gesture, “can you take the dogs back to my place?” he asked. Franklin nodded cautiously.

“Yes, Si-” he started, but noticed the golden orange glow in Owen’s eyes, a fire burning if Franklin messed up. “Owen,” he corrected and took the dogs. They all raced off ahead of the nervous underling, pulled by the mythic creature that could not contain themselves. Looking back at Claire, Owen shrugged. 

“He gets nervous a lot. He gets about as much daylight as I do,” he said, and Claire laughed, tucking hair behind her ear. 

It didn’t take them long to get to a bar, chatting and drinking, eating dinner. Everything was like a proper human experience. Owen, the entire day, never felt like a god. He knew his brothers had fathered children; lived as humans and fathered demigods. When Claire laughed or smiled, touched his arm or looked at him with a spark of wonder in her eyes, Owen considered it, the wonder of what it could be like to live human for one day and possibly father children with such a woman. It was the hopeful part of him brought out by Claire. 

She was joy incarnate. Owen had never felt anything like it. She didn’t joke or play fun games - but rather, she had a way of focusing the air to fill him and make him feel weightless. This was true joy. Owen no longer felt burdened by his responsibility; he didn’t wish it to come sooner, but didn’t hate the idea of it. This woman, this beautiful and awe striking woman had him feeling human and wonderfully so. 

There was a comfort in her that he found; the sweetness of her, the utter radiance of her like a morning with fresh air, or the sounds of songbirds calling across a forest.  Owen knew little of happiness and it’s many intricacies, knew little of what the world could be. He had lived far less than than those that entered his domain, despite his lonely millennia of existence. Yet, she was bright, colourful amongst his plain surroundings; she made him feel like a portrait, coloured with every ounce of pigment on the spectrum.

Walking out early, the night young and fleeting all in one, they walked together, hands brushing and teasing each other as fingers slipped by. Oh, how close they were to something wonderful and mind expanding. Owen craved the touch, wondered if the alcohol may have gotten to his head - even if he couldn’t get drunk on mortal ale. Claire stopped suddenly, turning to him.

“You know,” she said, and Owen stepped back in step with her. “I’ve never spent a day with a complete stranger before,” she said, laughter in her words, a curious look in her eyes; as though she wondered if Owen was feeling the way she did. It was an unexpected and fulfilling day and he couldn’t quite describe how it made him feel. 

“Neither have I,” he said, tucking his hands into his pockets. “I like it, though,” he nodded. Claire stepped closer to him, and Owen felt a heart beating inside his chest, racing as her cheeks flushed and her voice got low. 

“So do I,” she said, hands on his chest, and Owen felt himself leaning down, every other care in the world gone.

“Claire!” an angered voice called, worry searing through the air; Owen felt the rage before he heard the voice but he ignored it like a fool. They parted quickly and Owen saw the strawberry blonde goddess that had a quite heavy falling out many centuries before. “Get away from him,” Karen said, pulling Claire away. Owen gritted his teeth.

“Karen. It’s been a while,” he said, eyes glowing as the embers of the underworld scorched. Karen’s flared back a torrented green, neon and fighting back against 

“Stay away from her,” she warned. Claire pulled from Karen’s embrace. 

“How do you know each other?” Claire asked, looking between the two of them. Owen caught the glimpse of anger in Claire, the sparks in her eyes reacting and flying between blue and green. Another goddess. Sisters. Owen swallowed hard.

“You don’t need to know,” Karen muttered, returning her attention to Owen, “spend your final hours alone. Like you should be doing,” she retorted, ready to move them both away from him. 

“Go starve another family, I certainly need more,” Owen spat back and Karen waved her hand, throwing a pot plant directly at Owen. He managed to dodge it, but stumbled. 

“Screw you,” she replied, spitefully. 

“Yeah, you too,” Owen called out, watching as the pair walked away. He saw Claire turn to him, but was kept away regardless. Owen could easily return to the underworld at any moment, but his mood was fuelled by the night, and he wanted to dwell in the day for only a few more hours. He deserved that much. 

 

*~*~*

 

Returning to their home, Claire shoved Karen off of her. She was tired of being pushed around by her sister, and after the day she had with Owen, she deserved some sort of explanation. The way he looked at her when he saw her eyes, the guilt, the disgust, the shame in himself - Claire had to know what it meant.

“What was that about?” Claire started and Karen shook it off, going to lock the door.

“You stay away from him,” she said sternly, and Claire stopped the key from turning. 

“Karen, I don’t understand,” Claire begged for an answer. 

“He’s the god of the underworld, Claire. He’s nothing but loneliness and pain,” Karen blurted, making Claire back up. The underworld? He….Owen was nothing like that. He was warm, tender, soft - he wasn’t pain or loneliness. How could Karen say that?

“Then shouldn't someone be comfort to him?” Claire replied, her heart aching.

“You actually want to spend time with that guy?” Karen replied, her brow furrowed, the disgust written on her face. Claire hated it. Karen may have known Owen before, but she didn’t definitely didn’t know this side of him. 

“From what everyone has told me, he was forced there, to spend every day with the dead. He never gets to be free,” Claire said, trying to plead with her sister. Claire had never seen this side of Karen; spiteful and angry, ready for a fight with anyone and everyone. 

“And he won’t be free for a long time to come,” Karen scoffed.

“What do you mean?” Claire said, voice weaker than before. 

“He’s only allowed to walk with the living for one day a year. He’s death walking, Claire. Stay away from him,” Karen tried once more. 

“What happened between you?” Claire asked, voice cracking as she begged once more. Claire had felt sheltered her whole life, confined like Owen, because her sister cared too much - never truly allowed freedom until Claire begged. Karen hated the way Claire begged, but it was the only way she could convince her sister. 

“Why do you think I have to work harder? That I spend year round bringing crops that only die? Because he’s sapping up the earth, making it rot so people die. He lives for the dead,” Karen answered, her words snapping at Claire like she was now to blame. 

“You’re not the only one that works hard to bring life to this world. I live for the time where children, creatures and plants come back. I am there to see them home once more. You are not the only god that works hard. We’re in a balance! He just has to do his job, just like the rest of us,” Claire replied, hands binding and the green embers in her eyes flaring as she looked back at Karen. 

“You know Eli will hate this. He hates Owen -” 

“I don’t care what Eli thinks! He’s so far up his own ass, he wouldn’t know a real god if he was punched in the face,” Claire cursed and Karen scoffed, trying to hide the laugh; she knew Claire was right. Claire began pulling on a large coat, the air outside colder due to the two women’s moods. 

“Claire, come on,” Karen tried, “we can talk about this,” she stated, more calm and understanding than before. 

“You judge him because of something he has to do,” Claire argued and Karen huffed.

“And he does the same!” 

“You have me! To have by your side, to help you take care of everything. Stuff like this, it isn’t hard because we have each other,” Claire argued back desperately. “He’s alone. All the time. And you know he doesn’t kill. He has to guard the dead. And more than that,” she said, and the look on Karen’s face said it all. “Do you want Vic to come back?” 

“Don’t,” Karen warned.  

“I’m going to find him,” Claire said, her wrist caught in Karen’s hand, tight and unyielding. 

“Claire, please, think about this,” Karen tried in vein and Claire was done explaining why. 

“I am. I liked spending time with him. I liked making him smile,” she explained, the soft exhale escaping her with less desperation and more longing. 

“Just…” Karen started, her hand letting hers go free, “be safe,” she said, taking hold of Claire’s shoulders and kissing her forehead. Claire smiled, heading out the door. It was eleven….she only had an hour, if she was lucky. 

 

*~*~*

 

When Claire left, Owen wasn’t sure what to do with himself, whether he should just leave. He dwelled on the feeling of her; how blissful she was. It made sense as to why she could do it so easily. She was a goddess, and if Claire was anything like her sister, she had a hell of a lot of love and light to give to everything around her. The nature of things, the blooming flowers and soft summer breeze; it was all Claire. 

Anxiety, worries, depression - everything melted away around her. Claire made him feel weightless, utterly in her control and he loved it. He’d known her for only a few hours, but Owen knew he’d give up anything to be with her. But he couldn’t give up the one thing he did. His role, his permanent solitude was not a punishment, but a chore that must be done, to save the world from chaos. So, that is what he’d do to adore her - Owen would save her from the chaos so she could revel in the peace. 

In the arch of two trees, touching branches and creating his doorway, Owen extended his hand, unveiling the gateway to his home. The trees turned black, billowing smoke and creaking as the wind from the Underworld shook them. The river styx was cold, forcing winds to pick up and create torrents of air whenever he entered or departed the underworld. The haze that created the gateway was thick and daunting now. It used to be a refuge, but now felt like a burden to go back. Owen sighed, reaching his hand inside and feeling how freezing the air was inside. 

“Owen!” a voice called, and Owen yanked his hand back, looking over his shoulder. Across the field, Claire was racing, holding onto herself as she was wrapped up in a thick coat. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, Claire charging into his arms. She hugged him tightly, arms around his neck as he feet barely hit the floor. Owen didn’t respond immediately, taken back by her. He soon embraced her fully, holding her to him with desperation and want. Connection was what he craved and she granted it just by being around him. Stepping down from his embrace, hands bounding into the collar of his jacket. 

“I wanted…” she started, a little breathless. “I wanted to see you before you left. Karen told me,” she explained, panting as she tried to regain her breathing. 

“I didn’t want you thinking...I just wanted to see how mortals had it. Other gods had it,” he explained, trying to make up for the fact that he lied. 

“Did you know -” 

He knew what she was asking. “No. I think Karen has been hiding you pretty well,” he said, and she nodded. “Maybe I just missed it. Blinded, somehow,” he smiled and she laughed lightly, knowing that their time was limited. It was almost midnight. 

“I’d like to see you again,” she said, anticipation in her words. He looked back at the gate before turning back to her, hands bound in her waist.

“I have to head back. Not because I want to,” he started, “you think you can wait a year?” he asked, hopeful. Claire laughed as she nodded eagerly. 

“I’ll counting down the days,” she said, before bounding forward and kissing him with every ounce of want she had in her body. He could feel the joy radiating from her, it filtering through his bones and making him hold her and kiss her back just as enthusiastically. As Owen’s phone started to blare, they broke apart and midnight was upon them. “Three hundred and sixty five,” she whispered, their foreheads resting upon each other. 

“Keep making this world bright,” he whispered back and she nodded. Owen slowly stepped backwards, walking into the gateway, feeling the cold before he could see anything. But Claire’s hand lingered on his, holding onto him until the very last second. He felt the warmth of her, how she melted into him so wonderfully. He could be in love with her for eons to come. 

“Come back and see it,” she said, eyes sad, but smile...hopeful and filled with the echoing feeling in his chest. 

Owen counted the days. 

Three hundred and sixty five. 

He could wait that long. 


End file.
